centurion_fight_optimserfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Analysis
This page tells you all the details about combat (fight) analysis in Centurion. Introduction Combat analysis is available since version 1.5. It allows you to look into the details of how exactly a combat between player troops and an enemy camp runs. It explains things like wave, round, initiative, attack and strike. It can help answering questions like: * Why do I lose a certain fight? * How do losses come about? * What effects do zone buffs ans skills have? * Why is the duration what it is and why does the camp tear-down (demolition) sometimes run faster and sometimes slower? * ... How to Open Combat Analysis Combat analysis is available from the details window of a job or a job result. To get there, use one of these possibilities: * Job list --> select job --> right mouseclick --> Details... * Adventure plan --> tree view --> select an item --> right mouseclick --> Details... * Agenda --> select an item --> right mouseclick --> Details... Depending on the kind of job or job result you will get to the window for a useful generals job, an optimisation job or a simulation job. To get tho the combat analysis, do this: * useful generals window --> select a line in the result list --> right mouseclick --> Analysis --> Realistic... * optimisation window --> select a line in the result list --> right mouseclick --> Analysis --> Realistic... * simulation window --> right mouseclick on the result --> Analysis --> Realistic... Here are two screen shots for optimisation and simulation: Realistic, Optimistic, Pessimistic When opening combat analysis, the fight will be simulated once. During this simulation data are collected that you can then view in the analysis window. TSO's combat system contains elements of chance (random) so that the same combat does not necessarily lead to the same result when run again. That's why for a given result that you see in Centurion, the following questions become relevant: * Realistic: What is probably going to happen, i.e. when chances are distributed evenly between player and enemy? * Optimistic: What is the best-case scenario, i.e. when chances always come out in the player's favour? Results shown in such a combat analysis represent minimal losses. In the actual game they will most likely be higher. * Pessimistic: What is the worst-case scenario, i.e. when chances always come out in the enemy's favour? Results shown in such a combat analysis represent maximal losses. In the actual game they will most likely be lower. You will realise that the difference between realistic, optimistic and pessimistic is generally gigantic. Results in your agenda that you play and win regularly, often are lost in a worst-case scenario. Despite that, in the game you always have results matching realistic simulations. The law of large numbers is at work here and makes sure that favourable and unfavourable chances even out. Details in Combat Analysis The analysis window has a tree on the left and a list on the right. When you select an item in the tree, the right hand side will be updated with all the information relating to the selected item. In the picture below an attack has been selected on the left and the right hand side shows details about this attack: The details contain information on: * attacking troops: the individual attacking troops and their properties * defending troops: the individual defending troops and their properties * the course of the fight: This part contains individual actions during the fight. Normally the part is collapsed because it can be lengthy. It can be expanded using the grey triangle on its right end. * the result: A summary of the result from this part of the combat. This structure of the right-hand side is the same for all parts of the combat. The content adapts depending on what is selected on the left.